Missing Her Momma
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 11: By emily007. "This is the story of, just born, Renesmee Carlie Cullen misses her momma."


**_Renesmee is human while the rest of the Cullen's are vampires._**

_Chapter One_

_Missing Momma_

_Isabella Swan's Point of View_

As I lay in bed reading _Wuthering Heights_,for a millionth time, Edward walked in with Renesmee tucked up in his arms. I smiled and put the book down next to me. He sat down on the bed and angled her so she was staring directly at me.

"Hi, Renesmee" I cooed at my daughter. She giggled before giving me one of her father's famous grins. I smiled and gave her foot a little tickle. "Has she had her bottle yet?" Edward nodded before handing her over to me. Renesmee gurgled and wrapped her small fingers in my brown locks.

"She missed her mommy" Edward chuckled as he played with her other hand that was dangling at her side. "Her Aunty Alice has been spoiling her rotten with all of the designer clothes" I laughed and rolled my eyes at my sister in law. I had never seen Alice so excited about going baby shopping.

"Knock, knock" Alice sang as she stood in the bedroom door way with Jasper. She danced in and sat herself down on the bed. "Just thought I should come and see how momma Cullen's doing" Renesmee stopped playing with my hair and turned her head over so she could see her aunty.

"Do you want to hold her, Jasper?" I asked him. I knew he had been the only family member who hadn't had a turn at holding her yet. Jasper stiffened and looked at Alice who was too busy talking to Edward about the next family hunting trip. Jasper nodded and slowly came around to where we were sitting. I lifted Renesmee into his arms and made she was alright before lying back down.

Jasper sat down on the seat in the corner of the room with Renesmee. He smiled down at her as she gurgled away at him. Edward had now stopped talking to Alice and was looking at his brother and daughter.

"See Jazzy" Alice said. "She likes you" I smiled and pushed away the covers and carefully standing up. I was still a bit tender from the birth. Edward helped me over to the bathroom and left me to do my business before walking me back to the bed. Jasper was still sitting in the chair with Renesmee, but this time she was giggling at her much loved uncle.

As I sat back down on the bed, Esme and Carlisle walked into the room and smiled down at their son and granddaughter. I had never seen Esme so happy before. Renesmee looked over at her grandparents and smiled at them before looking back over to me. Tears formed in her eyes and instantly started spilling down her cheeks. Jasper seemed to freeze up again and start to panic. Edward got up and walked over to where they were. Renesmee got lifted into Edward's arms and brought over to me.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" I cooed. Renesmee's cries were now soft sobs as she curled herself into my chest.

"Just wanted a cuddle with her momma" Esme awed. I smiled and leant back on my tri-pillow with Renesmee in my arms. She nested her head into my chest before looking back up at me happily.

"Bella, tomorrow we were thinking about going on a family hunting trip. Since Rosalie and Emmett left a couple of hours ago we thought we could catch up with them" Carlisle explained. "Would you be ok here by yourself? Or would you like someone to be here with you?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Renesmee and I will be fine" I said. "Won't we Renesmee" She gurgled as I said her name again before going back to chewing on my hair.

"I was thinking about inviting Charlie over, again" I said, knowing how much Charlie enjoyed his last visit. I had never seen my father so happy in my entire life. His eyes just lit up when he saw his granddaughter in my arms.

"That would be nice" Esme said. "I'll go and give him a call". She quickly exited the room along with Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, leaving only Edward, Renesmee and I.

I looked down at my little angel and smiled. Her bronze, curls stuck up in all directions and her chocolate brown eyes stared directly into mine. I caressed her cheeks and kissed her softly on the forehead just as her eyes began to close.


End file.
